Daily struggles of a vigilante
by TheKrawler
Summary: I've noticed no one ever does a story based on the side series based on my hero academia, so I decided that I'm going to just write a slice of life story based off of it, the story doesn't have a set place in the timeline other than taking place during the time of the side story. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and give me feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: The whole reason as to why I made this account is due to the fact that I couldn't find any stories that are about the side story for MHA, that and the fact that other stories from my favorite series are really old, like the latest updated story is 5 years old. **

**(I know, I know, I'm really late to this fanfiction thing.)**

* * *

It was another day in Naruhata, although to outsiders this part of tokyo may seem abandoned and somewhat dilapidated, however to me, it still feels like home. For most of my college life it felt like I would just become another business man with a boring lifestyle after I finished, but lately I've had something to look forward to. This thing is something that I wouldn't mind doing for the rest of my life, which would be vigilante work.

Suddenly, a cool breeze blew through the street, reminding me that winter hasn't completely ended yet despite it being January already.

"Why is it still this cold?" I said to no one in particular. I remember why I was cold in the first place, after last night's vigilante business I was left with both my jackets dirty due to landing in a dumpster. I quickly winced while I replayed the scene in my head.

* * *

It was uneventful during our patrol around the neighborhood, so pop step decided to go home early, leaving me and knuckleduster to ourselves for the rest of the night. During the end of the patrol he had the _great _idea to teach me how to use his grappling hook, which in all honesty wasn't a bad idea, it was how he showed me how to use it.

"Hey koichi, I know that jumping rooftop to rooftop is tiring right?" knuckleduster said.

"Yeah, kinda, but I can always use my quirk to just jump the gaps." I replied nonchalantly. To tell the truth, I didn't mean for it come out like that, but the lack of sleep mixed with boredom will do that to people.

"I guess you're right, hey do me a favor and hold this." he said as he handed me a piece of equipment that I didn't look towards when grabbing onto it.

Suddenly, I felt something shoot out of the thing I was now holding. "Woah- " before I could even finish I whipped my head around as I realized that the rope from the grappling hook suddenly started to reel itself in, dragging me off of the roof we were currently on and slamming me onto the side if they building next to us. "Oof, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yelled to the now currently laughing knuckleduster. As soon as he finished laughing I heard a cracking sound from above, as I looked up I noticed the hook becoming unlodged sending me into the alleyway below. The next thing I remember was the sound of my alarm clock signaling me to get up and rush to school.

* * *

I was suddenly knocked out of my daydreaming when I suddenly bumped into someone, "sorry about that." I quickly turned to see who it was, Makoto Tsukauchi.

"Oh, hey koichi. Running late again?"

"Yeah, I barely had time to grab my bag, let alone my jacket." I replied while shivering from the cold breeze that was blowing throughout the city.

Tsukauchi suddenly started walking towards the school gates, "well, you better hurry then. Classes start in a few minutes." she said, looking back at me while she continued to walk through the gates.

"O-oh, yeah your right." I replied when I finally snapped back to reality after spacing out. I doubt she heard my reply.

As I got to class, I looked around for a seat after realising my usual one was taken due to me being one of the last students to enter the classroom. I finally saw a seat open in the back of the room, after taking a seat i realized i couldn't hear the professor talking due to how far away I was. About Halfway through the lecture I realized that the lesson for today was just a review of how the current hero system started and what aspects of it will be on the test next week. I suddenly began feeling drowsy, and then after what seemed like forever, I laid my head onto the desk and took a nap for the remainder of class.

* * *

Suddenly i felt something start to shake me. "Mmmh, five more minutes." I blurted out, still half asleep. Suddenly I felt the shaking increase until I was fully awake. I looked towards the source of the shaking to find it was one of the janitorial members.

"Hey son, I know college can be boring sometimes but its past school hours now. Sorry to wake you up so suddenly." A man of short stature stated, he looked like the typical heavy set blue collar worker, but he had a glossy shine to his skin, probably something to do with his quirk.

"A-ah, sorry about that sir. I didn't get enough sleep last night." I quickly responded before rushing to grab my bag and bolt out the door. As I exited the school through the front gates I noticed the dark clouds forming overhead. '_Are you serious? They said it wasn't going to rain until tomorrow' _I quickly thought as I started running towards my apartment just a couple blocks down the street.

As soon as I reached the base of the building where I lived it started pouring, seemingly all at once, '_Great, and I don't have a jacket on me either.' _I thought as I quickly used my quirk to zip up to the roof of the building where my apartment was located at. As I made my way towards my front door I noticed my lights were on, that's when it hit me. I forgot that we were supposed to patrol back to back this week for some reason. Something about a scheduling issue or something. Preparing for a huge lecture I slowly opened my front door and slid inside before closing it again.

* * *

**Let me know how you guys like this story so far, and if anything, let me know what a could do better with. I feel as if I needed more dialogue in this chapter, but that was about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys, been awhile, I've been having computer problems and personal problems. Which is why I haven't been able to upload for awhile, however, I realised my dialogue sounded forced lol so I've been trying to (admittedly way too hard) fix that. Anyways I hope that one person who reads this fic enjoys this chapter.**

"Hey, aren't they kind of late?" I asked as I laid down underneath the run down kotatsu that was out in the middle of the living room, focusing on whatever channel that was on the television at the moment. '_Koichi is probably is just busy with something dumb' _

"...probably running late. "

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a reply that I didn't quite hear. "..Huh? Oh hey knuckleduster, koichis late, maybe your rubbing off on him, heheh." I turned to face the buff dude. "Y'know, being his 'master' and all that, maybe you should learn to be on time sometimes, maybe we could get more crime fighting down during patrols then." '_these two wouldn't know how to be responsible if it hit them in the face.' _a smirk formed across my face as the thought crossed my mind.

I sigh as I hear cheap insults be thrown my way by that messy haired brat sitting by the kotatsu.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him then, right?" I asked as I went to get under the kotatsu too. "Been cold lately huh? Y'know your gonna get a cold by wearing that costume during this weather." I half heartedly said, trying to make conversation.

"..."

'_Too busy with whatever's on television, huh, youth these days….' _I thought as I decided to concentrate on the television.

"...That's all for the forecast, now onto the news with mr. tanaka."

"This is Tanaka here with the news, last week we covered an exclusive story about rival gangs fighting over turf in the city. This week we brought in a special guest; captain Onishima." announced the news reporter as he gestures to a crude looking man with a 4 o'clock shadow and a stained trench coat.

"THAT'S RIGHT, THESE GANGS ARE PLAGUING THE CITY AN' I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES WE'LL SEND IN THE MILITARY IF WE HAVE TO" shouted the man, who seemed to be obsessed with taking these gangs out for some reason.

'_Maybe this could be something we can talk about to lift the dead air surrounding this place.'_ I thought, since there hasn't been much of a conversation for what seemed like forever. "That guy on tv seems like he has some sort of personal vendetta against these gangs or something, heh" I blurted out.

The pink haired girl turned towards me, "Yea, I can't imagine what he's like in real life, he's probably holding back in front of the camera, yknow?" she said in an amused tone.

"Heh, yeah you're right. I can't imagine what he's, like on the job. I bet he probably chases those gangs in the streets during his free time." I replied, '_man that would be something I'd love to see' _

I grinned to myself at just the thought of that.

"Yeah, I bet he must have amazing stamina to do that kind of thing though." said the pink haired girl as she turned back to the tv and laid her head onto the table portion of the kotatsu.

"Now that you mention it, I don't really see any gangs around the city during patrols, other than groups of punk teens, have you?" I asked nonchalantly, '_maybe the news is just blowing this out of proportion like usual.'_

"Yeah, your right. I don't think I've ever seen anything even remotely symbolizing a gang around this part of the city." *_yawn_* she said not moving from the position she was in.

'_They sound like they'd might be a lead on the trigger case.' _I thought to myself. "Yknow, its been a long time and koichi still hasn't shown up, Let's just call off the patrol for tonight. I'm feeling kinda tired from laying around and waiting." *_yawn*_ I said as I get up and head out towards the night.

"..." the pink haired girl fell asleep due to the comforting atmosphere of the room and the heat from the kotatsu.

'_Kids these days too interested in technology.' _thought knuckleduster as he walked towards the front door, unaware of the current condition pop step was in.

**Author's note: i feel like i did a lot better on this chapter, I didn't really use anyone's real names other than koichis due to not looking them up because I forgot, but knuckleduster seems like the type of guy who forgets names easily so I just went with the flow. Also, jet set radio AU with quirks sounds super cool, imagine all the all might graffiti and the krawler just tagging up the city in hard to reach places using his quirk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE: I don't want to be that guy who writes cringe romance fanfiction online, but with that being said, I tried making this chapter more like that. I think the kids these days call it "slow-burning" in all honesty the term reminds me of the old days where jet set radio was my life. Anyways maybe I shouldn't think about that since this is just a hobby of mine I just recently started, and I'm not some neck beard who obsesses over these things. Anyways im just gonna let the "Concept of Love" flow through from the beat to the page while I write this in my office during break.**

**AUTHORS NOTE #2 **_**SO,**_ **pop step doesn't have an age listed on the fandom wiki, yet she appears in what looks like a high school uniform during the first meetup that the main 3 have. So im just going to go with a head canon (is that how you use that word, slang is wack yo.) that she is also in college, a first year like koichi. **

POV of Koichi Haimawari

'_Those guys are going to kill me" _I thought to myself as I slipped through the door to my own apartment. My face twisted at the thought of last time i was late;

'_Hey, you're finally here, I've been waiting FOREVER. And this old man here can't even hold a conversation properly.'_

'_Hey, koichi, its okay if I ate those bentos you had in the fridge, right?' my mentor said as he nonchalantly ate my lunch for the rest of the week that I painstakingly made._

_Before I could even change and drop off my stuff, pop step threw one of my all might hoodies at my face as they dragged me out for patrol. Leading to my homework and backpack being melted away by some acid user quirk punk. _

"I had to spend like half of my food budget for next month on new school supplies, and I failed my homework assignment." I mumbled to myself as I took off my shoes at the entrance of my apartment.

Looking around I noticed that it was surprisingly clean, and _quiet_. Normally it would be needlessly messy with junk food littered across the living room while those two usually argued about something stupid. '_Didn't we have a patrol tonight?' _ I thought to myself as I slowly walked towards the sound of the TV coming from the living room. Unsurprised, I noticed the floor around my old all might kotatsu filled with candy wrappers and chip bags. '_Does pop really only eat junk? I'm surprised she doesn't get stomach aches or something from all this junk.' _ suddenly there was some movement from the side of the kotatsu near the TV, my eyes followed that movement to a sleeping mess of a girl surrounded by even more wrappers and bags, still in her school uniform. '_I guess master just went home, at least patrol looks like its cancelled for tonight' _i thought while hesitating on whether i should wake the pink haired girl up or just leave her here.

Deciding on the first option, I slowly walked up and bent down to nudge her awake. "..." she didn't even move an inch from the spot after I tried nudging her awake '_I guess she's a deep sleeper, huh?' _I thought to myself. ' _can't just leave her out here, I don't wanna be on the receiving end of an angry rampage because she got a cold or something. Guess I'll see if I could find any spare blankets or something' _So I got up from bending down and went towards my closet in my room to look for some in my closet.

As I got to my room, I glanced around and noticed how plain it looked in comparison to my old room before I moved out to go to college. The small twin sized bed was all worn out and old due to being the same one from my moms house, after she insisted that I'd save money by not buying another one. It had a navy blue sheet with grey pillows, which were all brand new from when I moved in. the frame of the bed on the other hand was also carried over from my old room, it had tons of faint marks all over the wooden frame along with halfway faded or ripped all might stickers. '_Glad I don't have that old ridiculously big all might blanket still' _I thought as I slightly chuckled to myself.

Making my way past the bed towards the closet, I noticed my walls were just a plain shade of blue, probably from the old owners of the place, but what I noticed was just how bare they looked. Back at my moms i had tons of posters of super heroes on the walls.

'_Finally.' _I thought as I reached the closet and opened it. It was the usual closet of any teenager, tons of casual clothes, and maybe one loose fitting bargain suit for formal events. In the corner of the closet was a cardboard box of extra futons and blankets. As I opened the box my face turned slightly red, as I pulled out my old all might blanket, that looked like it was in mint condition unlike my bed. '_Better than nothing I guess.' _I thought as my blush slowly went away while I basically dragged the blanket out towards the kotatsu.

As I reached the living room i noticed that pop had sprawled out over the ground in her sleep. '_I guess this makes it easier.'_ i thought as I gently threw the heavy blanket over her and sat down in the kotatsu next to the sleeping body and tried to focus on the tv. *yawn* suddenly I felt a huge wave of tiredness hit me due to the lack of sleep from yesterday's patrol.

POV of Kazuho Haneyama (pop step)

"..hirp...chirp…"

"Mmhh, five more minutes…." I mumbled, half asleep as I tried to pull the blanket over my head. Suddenly, I felt something pull back the blanket. "hUH!?" I let out a surprised yelp as I suddenly woke up fully to turn towards the source of the pulling, a form of something halfway under the kotatsu and under the...All might blanket? '_Wait… where am I?' _I thought as I surveyed my surroundings, a surprisingly thick all might blanket and a blue kotatsu, along with the news playing in the background. Suddenly it hit me, I fell asleep in Koichi's living room. A small blush appeared on my face as I abruptly got up from the sitting position I was in. '_i guess i should wake him up….' _I thought.

As I made my mind up and walked towards the sleeping figure under the covers of the kotatsu and blanket my blush suddenly grew bigger when I got closer. '_Why am I blushing? I just fell asleep, nothing actually happened…' _I thought as I hesitantly stopped my hand less than an inch from the figure under the covers. Suddenly the figure started to move, and I felt my body get stuck, like a ships anchor stuck in the rocks of the ocean floor.

Pov of KOichi

"Chirp...chir…" I was half asleep for about five minutes now, drifting from reality back to the world of dreams only to suddenly be pulled back thanks to the sound of nature in the morning, like the line of an impatient fisher. This process has happened at least a dozen times within the few minutes I've been awake. Suddenly I felt a tug in the blanket I was currently under, I subconsciously pulled it back while falling back asleep. Then I felt a presence looming over me, right as I was about to drift off again. '_Huh?...'_ I thought as I suddenly froze as the thought of a thief might be hovering in front of me right now. I quickly threw the blanket off of myself as I rushed to get up. *thunk* I suddenly hit my head on the underside of the table as the figure face planted onto my back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a feminine voice screamed out, as the events of last night played out in my head.

I dragged myself out of the underside of the kotatsu as pop got off of me. "Sorry about that, heheh…" I awkwardly blurted out as I felt my face heat up from the sudden embarrassing incident that occurred moments before.

"You better be idiot, why did you suddenly just jump up out of nowhere!" the pink haired girl half heartedly yelled.

"I-i thought you were a thief…." I replied while I trailed off and looked to the ground in embarrassment, as a tint of red highlighted my face.

"W-whatever, let's just forget about this." she retorted. Suddenly, her face turned white. "Hey, what time is it?" Was suddenly blurted out as the pink haired girl rushed to look around the mess of blankets to find something, presumably her phone in order to check the time.

"O-oh, Uhhh, it's around 11:00 am right now, you miss something important?" I replied as I took out my nearly dead phone from my pocket, since i slept in my regular clothes last night.

"Duh? I'm already like halfway late to one of my classes!" Pop replied in an impatient tone.

"Maybe you should keep track of time better." I sarcastically replied. '_honestly, I miss having an easy schedule for school back in high school.'_ I recalled the nostalgic hours of school being from early morning to afternoon on weekdays.

"look who's talking, you were so late that we had to cancel the patrol." The pink haired girl exclaimed.

'_'if i continue we'll be here all day' _i though as i mentally rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, arguing isn't going to help you get to class, just take the day off." '_besides, most college professors don't grade attendance.' _I thought, not wanting to say it out loud and start an actual argument instead of this small one happening now.

"I-i guess your right." She responded while dejectedly slumping back down and laying her hair onto the kotatsu.

I suddenly felt my stomach grumble as soon as the air of tension cleared out a couple moments later. '_i guess its past breakfast time.' _"hey," i half asked and half said in order to get pop's attention, "you hungry?"

*sigh* "sure, maybe some food will make this day better." She replied without moving from that depressing position she was in.

I wordlessly got up to check my kitchen for food, since I haven't gone grocery shopping i expected to be low on food. As I checked the pantries one after another, I soon realized that I was out of virtually everything besides rice and some instant noodles. "Ugh, knuckle duster must've ate all my cereal again," I said to mostly no one. "Hey pop, i think master ate all my food again." I called out as I looked over my shoulder to find her standing in the door frame of the kitchen.

"Huh? Are you serious?" She replied as a low growl emitted from her stomach, "Fiiiinnnnneee, lets go to some restaurant, I'll pay as a favor for letting my sleep over i guess." She said as she turned and walked out of sight without missing a beat.

'_'huh?'_ I thought as I stood there, processing what was going on.

**Authors note: hey, this chapter SUCKED to write and I just couldn't decide how to write it and I rewrote it like 8 times because i didn't know how to end it. (Even still, i think it was a bad ending) anyways, next chapter there's going to be some side characters and even more cringe 'romance' as the duo go out to eat. Maybe after that I'll do a knuckle duster chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I've been busy with video games recently since I've bought three houses and megaman x collection 1 and 2, and ive gotta say mega man x is one of my favorite series. Anyways, I've decided to just roll with my wrong fact of pop's age from last chapter, i'm truly sorry if this is a deal breaker for some of you guys.**

**Sidenote: I don't know if it's just me but I've been constantly thinking of jet set radio, I really love the idea of the rudies being in the my hero universe, just the idea of beat and the gang riding and spraying with no quirks as they out speed pro heroes like Iida's brother on their magnetic inline skates, or being unaffected by present mic's voice quirk due to them blasting prof. K's funky beats on their headphones. Or captain celebrity making a passing comment of combo and cube when he sees beat's crew doing their thing. The fact that exists doesn't make it any easier to get this idea outta my head.**

* * *

Pov of koichi haimawari

_'huh?'_ I thought as I stood there, processing what was going on. Not expecting the idea of going out to eat to be brought up as I internalized it in the almost empty kitchen. '_It's been awhile since I've gone out to eat,' _I thought as I tried to remember when I last ate out, no doubtibly it probably was from before I moved out of my moms house.

"Hey, are you coming or what?" the pink haired girl shouted enthusiastically from the living room area where I just came from about a couple minutes ago.

"O-oh, yeah gimme a second to grab my shoes!" I replied while briskly making my way out of the kitchen towards the doorway where pop was waiting, grabbing my lanyard along the way, as she impatiently tapped her foot while waiting for me. Not wanting to keep her ready I slid on my slightly worn out shoes on without untying and then tying them again while standing up, nearly falling as I lifted my leg slightly up in order to slide one of my shoes on.

"You finished?" pop asked with a slight tone of impatience in her voice, as she reached over towards the front door to unlock and open it before stepping out onto the rooftop that served as a makeshift front yard. I didn't reply as I followed her outside before turning and pulling out my lanyard, a simple blue color and an all might mini figure on the end along with my keys, and locking the door.

As I turned back around i saw pop making her way towards the edge of the rooftop, curiosity getting the better of me I decided to ask, "hey, how do you get up and down from here anyways?"

"Duh, the same way you do, I use my quirk. Now hurry up, we don't have all day now." she replied as she seemed to casually peer over the edge and jump down into the small alleyway below.

'_Right, it should've been obvious since she has that leaping quirk of hers.' _I thought as I speed walked towards the edge where she just jumped from and slowly slid downwards with the help of my quirk. As soon as I reached the ground I realised we haven't even decided where to go to eat. "By the way, do you even know where we're going to eat at?" I asked slightly curious as to if she thought about that.

As the pink haired girl heard the question she looked shocked for a second before replying with, "hold on for a minute, lemme think about it." as she put her thumb and index finger under her chin in deep thought.

While she stood there, I glanced over the clothes she was wearing, a dark salmon pull over slightly bigger than her frame, along with a pair of dark khakis to complement the pull over finished with a pair of black slip on shoes with white soles and her hair tied into a messy bun of sorts. '_Kinda reminds me of an ice cream cone…' _I thought as I mentally chuckled at my observation.

"...hey, earth to koichi, you still in there?" pop said staring at my glazed over look as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"M-my bad," I hurriedly replied in an awkward manner, as she began to speak again.

"Well, whatever, while you were staring into space like some sort of zombie ive managed to figure out where we could go get something to eat," she said, with an eager smile on her face as if she solved one of earth's great mysteries. "Although, it's kinda far from here." she finished still having that smile of hers plastered onto her face.

I barely grasped the insult she made towards me as she finished her triumphant statement and decided to comeback with my own, "yknow, while you were over there solving one of earth's greatest mysteries, I almost fell asleep from boredom." I said, with a slightly cocky attitude. As her face turned slightly red with anger.

"That just proves that you have an attention span of a child, unlike me." she said, while posing in a proud manner.

"Okay, okay, you got me. I don't know how to respond to that," I said giving up on the banter we were tossing between us, "by the way, where is this place you've decided upon anyways?" I asked while starting to walk out of the alleyway towards the street.

The sky was a light grey color, unsure if it wanted to rain or allow the sun to shine through. As I looked towards the streets, there wasn't much traffic in this area like usual, '_i wonder if it'll rain today?' _I thought as I started to unconsciously swing my lanyard in a circle

"Oh yeah, about that. There's a cafe is somewhere in shibuya that just opened up that serves hero themed food. I heard it also serves breakfast all day." the messy haired girl responded while following close behind me.

"Uhhh, isn't that like an hour and a half away by train?" I asked as I stopped onto the sidewalk so she could catch up.

"Yeah, but it sounds interesting, besides everyone in my friend circle is talking about it." she responded, as we unconsciously started walking towards the subway while continuing the conversation.

"Can't you choose somewhere closer than that?" I asked, as my stomach growled, while I put my lanyard back into my pocket, so i wouldn't accidentally hit the girl now walking beside me.

"Too bad, if you want to go somewhere else, why don't you pay then? Besides my friends told me they're having a grand opening sale." pop replied as a devious smile spread across her face, as we crossed the street towards the actual busy part of my neighborhood.

"You're such a cheapskate, is that sale thing the only reason you wanted to go?" I replied as I rolled my eyes at pops reason for choosing the cafe.

"Whatever, besides I bet you don't have anything else to do today anyways." she retorted, as we continued towards our destination. A comfortable silence fell upon us as we walked closely side by side, with me being content with letting her have the last word and her grinning over her small victory in our now silent conversation.

* * *

**Author's note: honestly, this chapter is a whole lot of nothing, but the last sentence begs for an end to the chapter. Don't worry though because next chapter will be uploaded next week and it'll be part 2 of them making their way towards the cafe and the next **_**next **_**chapter will probably be them eating or something depending on what flows onto the keyboard.**


End file.
